iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan II Starring Ice Age
Tarzan II Starring Ice Age is a 2005 American animated/computer-animated comedy film The film tells the story of young Tarzan's adventure to discover who he really is. Glenn Close and Lance Henriksen reprise their roles as Kala and Kerchak from the first film, while Harrison Chad, Brenda Grate, and Harrison Fahn are the new voices for the younger versions of Tarzan, Terk, and Tantor. They are joined by new characters voiced by George Carlin, Estelle Harris, Brad Garrett, Ron Perlman, Chris "Ludacris" Bridges, Kerry Shale, Ray Romano, Denis Leary, John Leguizamo, Chris Wedge, Goran Višnjić, Jack Black, Diedrich Bader, Alan Tudyk, Cedric the Entertainer, Stephen Root, Jane Krakowski, Lorri Bagley, Tara Strong, Common, Dana Hill, Katy Perry, Clancy Brown, Tom Kenny, Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, Jenny Slate, James Woods, Mike Myers, Noah Schnapp, Eddie Murphy, Bill Melendez, Hadley Belle Miller, Kevin Hart, Jennifer Saunders, Albert Brooks, Eric Bauza, Jamie Foxx, Jessica Freedman, Shana Halligan, Katharine Hoye, Chris Mann, Chad Reisser, Fletcher Sheridan, Jim Carrey, James Corden, Chris Elliot, Rene Russo, Robert de Niro, Jason Alexander, Josh Gad, Chris Pratt, Tony Hale, John Cena, Brad Pitt, Bill Hader, Ozzy Osbourne, Nick Kroll, Karan Soni, Rachel Bloom, Kenan Thompson, Romain Brillaud, Yoann Perrier, and Cédric Maurouard, ! Tarzan of the Apes * by Edgar Rice Burroughs * The Legend of Tarzan by Walt Disney Television ! |- !Starring ! * Harrison Chad * Brenda Grate * Harrison Fahn * George Carlin * Estelle Harris * Brad Garrett * Ron Perlman * Glenn Close * Lance Henriksen * Tiffany Evans * Connor Hutcherson * Chris "Ludacris" Bridges * Bridges Kerry Shale * Eric Bauza * Mike Myers * Kerry Shale * Ray Romano * Denis Leary * John Leguizamo * Chris Wedge * Goran Višnjić * Jack Black * Diedrich Bader * Alan Tudyk * Cedric the Entertainer * Stephen Root * Jane Krakowski * Lorri Bagley * Tara Strong * Tom Kenny * Dana Hill * Clancy Brown * Ben Stiller * Chris Rock * Jenny Slate * James Woods * Chris Sanders * Noah Schnapp * Bill Melendez * Hadley Belle Miller * Takashi Nagasako * Albert Brooks * Bill Hader * Tony Hale * Katsumi Suzuki * Jemaine Clement * Jim Carrey * Romain Brillaud * Yoann Perrier * Cédric Maurouard * Katy Perry * Josh Gad * Rene Russo * Robert de Niro * Jason Alexander * Jamie Foxx * Jesse Eisenberg * Eddie Murphy * Shana Halligan * Katharine Hoye * Chris Mann * Chad Reisser * Fletcher Sheridan * James Corden * Tia Carrere * Brad Pitt * Jennifer Saunders * Ozzy Osbourne * Rachel Bloom * Karan Soni * Common * Kenan Thompson * John Cena ! |- !Narrated by !Shani Wallis ! |- !Music by !Phil Collins (songs) Mark Mancina (score) David Newman (score) ! |- !Production company !Walt Disney Pictures A. Film A/S DisneyToon Studios DisneyToon Studios Australia Toon City Animation, Inc. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 20th Century Fox 20th Century Fox Animation Blue Sky Studios Jerry Bruckheimer Films The Montecito Entertainment Company ! |- !Distributed by !Walt Disney Home Entertainment MGM Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment ! |- !Release date !June 14, 2005 ! |- !Running time !74 minutes ! |- !Country !United States United Kingdom ! |- !Language !English |} Plot An unknown group steals a top-secret project from a U.S end.Army base in the Nevada Desert, A saber-toothed squirrel known as Scrat attempts to find a place to store his acorn for the winter. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he inadvertently causes a large crack to form in the ice that extends for miles before setting off a large avalanche which nearly crushes him. He barely escapes but finds himself getting stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals migrating south in order to escape the forthcoming ice age. As a young boy being raised by gorillas after his parents were killed in an African jungle, Tarzan is worried that a fabled monster known as the Zugor will someday attempt to capture him. He is disappointed that he can't run as quickly as the other young apes in his family, and his attempts to prove himself keep resulting in chaos, disappointing Kerchak. Sid, a clumsy ground sloth, is left behind by his family and decides to move on by himself, but is attacked by two prehistoric rhinos after ruining their meal and making them angry. Sid is soon rescued by Manny, a gruff woolly mammothheading north, who fights the rhinos off and continues on his path. Sid joins Manny, not wanting to be alone and unprotected. Manny is annoyed by Sid's outgoing demeanor and wishes to migrate on his own, but Sid nonetheless continues to follow Manny. Meanwhile, Soto, the leader of a pack of saber-toothed tigers, wants revenge on a group of humans for killing half of his pack, by eating the chief's infant son, Roshan,2 alive. Soto leads a raid on the human camp, during which the baby's mother is separated from everyone else and jumps down a waterfall upon being cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego. As punishment for his failure to retrieve the baby, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby.When an accident leaves his ape mother, Kala, thinking that Tarzan has died after the gorillas have crossed a ravine, the other apes feel that Tarzan has reached a fitting end. Tarzan believes it's best for everyone involved if he runs away. Later, Sid and Manny encounter the baby and his mother near the lake, having survived her plunge. The mother only has enough strength to entrust her baby to Manny before she disappears into the water. After much persuasion by Sid, they decide to return the baby, but when they reach the human settlement, they find it deserted. They meet up with Diego, who convinces the pair to let him help by tracking the humans. The four travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to half-peak where his pack is waiting to ambush them. Alone in the jungle, Tarzan gets pursued by Sabor the leopardess right to a rocky place known as the Dark Mountain. When the echo of the monster calls, Sabor runs away just as Tarzan is inhabited by two hulking, spoiled gorilla brothers, Uto and Kago, and their controlling, over-protective Mama Gunda, but they fear the Zugor as much as Tarzan does, and when the booming call of the monster again echoes through the valley, the trio flee and Tarzan is able to escape Dark Mountain. He encounters a crotchety old gorilla who at first keeps the boy distant, but Tarzan discovers that this old gorilla is actually the Zugor, who uses hollow trees as megaphones to amplify his voice and pretend to be a monster to scare other jungle creatures away from his territory and food. Tarzan uses this discovery to force Zugor into letting the boy stay with him. Thanks to Tarzan's cheerfulness and helpfulness, Zugor begins to warm up to him as Tarzan continues to try to figure out what he is along with Zugor, but they both promise not to tell anyone. After encountering several misadventures on their way, the group reaches a cave with several cave paintings made by humans. There, Sid and Diego learn about Manny's past and his previous interactions with the human hunters, in which his wife and child were killed, leaving Manny a loner. Later, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the baby almost reach their destination, Half-Peak, only to encounter a river of lava. Manny and Sid, along with the baby, make it across safely, but Diego freezes, about to fall into the lava. Manny saves him, narrowly missing certain death by falling into the lava himself. The herd takes a break for the night, and the baby takes his first walking steps towards Diego, who starts to have a change of heart about his mission. Tarzan's two best friends, Terk and Tantor, come looking for him and Kala also finds out that Tarzan is alive, so she goes looking for him as well. Terk and Tantor encounter trouble in Dark Mountain against Mama Gunda, Uto and Kago but they are able to escape. Then, Terk and Tantor eventually reunite with Tarzan and become best friends once again and leave Dark Mountain in which Mama Gunda, Uto and Kago follow them. Tarzan does not want to return home with them but he reveals that there is no monster, in which Mama Gunda, Uto and Kago hear their conversation and discover Zugor who was the actual monster and he gets himself into trouble. Uto and Kago wreck his tree house for revenge and with that, Zugor blames Tarzan for breaking his promise and runs away, refusing to help in which Terk and Tantor run to go and warn Kerchak. Kala arrives near Dark Mountain and also encounters trouble with Mama Gunda, Uto and Kago in which Tarzan finally realizes what he is supposed to be: a Tarzan, with his own special tricks that no one else can do in the jungle, (which the answer is figured out by Zugor before he returns and becomes friends again with Tarzan). The next day, the herd approaches the ambush, causing Diego, now full of respect for Manny for saving his life to change his mind and confess to Manny and Sid about the ambush. As the pair turn hostile towards him, Diego asks for their trust and tries to foil the attack. The herd battles Soto's pack, but despite their efforts, Soto's associates manage to corner Manny. As Soto closes in for the kill on Manny, The two manage to successfully return the baby to his tribe, and to their surprise, Diego manages to rejoin them, in time to see the baby leave. Tarzan is able to use tricks and traps, Tarzan Ice Age Characters Movies TV Shows and Video Game Crossover Characters having a Big Battle in African Jungle. Diego sacrifices himself by jumping in the way and is injured as a result. Manny then knocks a distracted Soto into a rock wall, causing several sharp icicles to fall onto Soto, killing him. Tarzan. tosses a baseball to Roshan who uses the ball to destroy the beam's power core and Deepak's Bomb Horrified, the rest of the pack retreat. Manny and Sid mourn for Diego's injury, which they believe is fatal, and continue their journey without him. After defeating Uto and Kago as Terk and Tantor try to save Kala as she begins to fall off a cliff, but Tarzan saves Kala just in time where as Zugor helds hostage on Mama Gunda, but due to their connection and Zugor accidentally telling Mama Gunda that she has “beautiful eyes”, they both fall in love. Uto and Kago return and are shocked to see them together. Tarzan tells Kala that she was right before, and that he is a part of his family and Terk and Tantor again reunite with Tarzan. Tarzan, Kala, Terk and Tantor return to the gorilla troop and the film ends Deepak and Fletcher are arrested by Police Officers when Kala gives Tarzan a hug and tells him how proud she is of him for rescuing her from the fall and from Uto and Kago, after which Mama Gunda punishes them for destroying Zugor's tree house and orders them that there won't be any more fighting or wrecking things. Tarzan, Terk and Tantor play a monster game,The group then begin to head off to warmer climates. in which Tarzan is now happy and proud of himself that he knows what he is supposed to be. 20,000 years later, Scrat, frozen in a block of ice, ends up on the shores of a tropical island. As the ice slowly melts, an acorn that was also frozen in the same ice block is washed away. Scrat then finds a coconut and tries stomp it into the ground, only to mistakenly trigger a volcanic eruption. Then new divide plays through the end credits with Sid, Scrat, Tarzan Terk and Tantor dancing to the song. in a mid-credits scene, Tarzan doing a Mexican Dancing in African Jungle and sings Jumping in the Line. in a post-'credits scene, Two Police Officers take Deepak and Fletcher to Jail at Police Station in African Jungle.' Voice cast * Harrison Chad as Tarzan, a young human orphan raised by gorillas in the jungle. Before Kerchak's death and becoming king of the jungle, Tarzan was a socially awkward kid struggling to fit in with his ape family. When he was growing up, Tarzan had a childhood fear of the Zugor, a mythical monster said to live on Dark mountain. His second fear was that his mother Kala would get hurt because of him. * Chris "Ludacris" Bridges as Max, a Rottweiler that works as a police dog. * Glenn Close as Kala, Tarzan's adoptive gorilla mother loves her son more than anything. Kala is caring and patient unless provoked, or if her family is in danger.Production * Chris Elliot as Simon, a Toad frog * Eric Bauza as the voice of Woody Woodpecker, a mischievous rare pileated woodpecker. * Brenda Grate as Terk, Tarzan's sardonic, quick-witted, and mischievous "cousin". Her full name is Terkina, but she actually goes by the name of Terk. * Harrison Fahn as Tantor, a germophobic, neurotic elephant, close to his best friends, Terk and Tarzan, despite these impediments. * Lance Henriksen as Kerchak, Kala's mate and the leader of the gorilla family in the jungle. * George Carlin as Zugor, an old hermit ape living in a hollow tree on Dark Mountain. He is the "monster" feared by Tarzan and almost all the animals, even Sabor before she was killed by the adult version of Tarzan in the first film. * Estelle Harris as Mama Gunda, a loud, intimidating, and short, (both in height and temper), female ape mother of Kago and Uto. * Brad Garrett as Uto, a slow-witted, immature, and cowardly ape who likes to throw any creature he finds off a cliff to see if they can fly. * Ron Perlman as Kago, an aggressive, physically imposing silverback, and an all around bully. A running gag is that he always gets the hiccups when he gets poked around. * Connor Hutcherson as Tonka * Frank Welker as Sabor the Leopard. * Mike Myers as Kevin, a bunny rabbit. * Kerry Shale as Deepak the Tiger, * Eddie Murphy as Giant Killer Gummy Bears * Ray Romano as Manfred "Manny", a woolly mammoth * Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon * John Leguizamo as Sid, a giant ground sloth * Chris Wedge as Dodo/Scrat * Goran Višnjić as Soto, a Smilodon * Jack Black as Zeke, a Smilodon * Diedrich Bader as Oscar, a Smilodon * Alan Tudyk as Lenny/Dab * Cedric the Entertainer as Carl, a Brontops * Stephen Root as Frank/Start * Denny Dillon as Glyptodont * Mitzi Mcall as Glyptodont * Josh Hamilton as Dodo/Aardvark * P.J Benjamin as Dodo * Peter Ackermanas Dodo/Macrauchenia * Jane Krakowski as Rachel, a female giant ground sloth * Lorri Bagley as Jennifer, a female giant ground sloth * Tara Strong as Roshan/Baby Moeritherium * James Woods as Elvis, a barbary lion * Tom Kenny as Spike, a Snoopy's best friend * Dana Hill as Jerry, a brown mouse * Clancy Brown as Steve, a monarch butterfly * Ben Stiller as Billy, a sumatran tiger * Chris Rock as Patrick, a meerkat * Chris Sanders as Pigs from The Angry Birds Movie * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a new reporter male Spix's macaw * Jenny Slate as Gidget, a white Pomeranian * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Bill Melendez as Snoopy/Woodstock * Hadley Belle Miller as Lucy * Takashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong * Katsumi Suzuki as Diddy Kong * Albert Brooks as Happy, a happy meal box from happy studio app * Jim Carrey as Fletcher Reede * Katy Perry as a news anchor * Romain Brillaud, Yoann Perrier and Cédric Maurouard as Punk Man Rabbid * Josh Gad as Olaf * Rene Russo as Rosie, a sumatran tigress * Nick Kroll as Tigs, a sumatran tiger * Robert de Niro as Stuart, a sky shark * Jason Alexander as Ben, a monarch butterfly * Jemaine Clement as Sauron * Tony Hale as Ross * Bill Hader as Leonard * John Cena as Leo Lion, a lion from mgm logo * Ellie Kemper as Phyllis * James Corden as Runar * Tia Carrere as Nadia * Brad Pitt as Rabid Chipmunks * Chris Pratt as Police Officers * Jennifer Saunders as Belle, a Snoopy's sister * Common as Mexican Mosquito Armies * Ozzy Osbourne as Thrash, former King of the Hard Rock Trolls * Karan Soni as Riff, a Hard Rock Troll, * Rachel Bloom as Barb, the Queen of the Hard Rock Troll * Kenan Thompson as Tiny Diamond, * Shani Wallis as the Narrator * Shana Halligan, Katharine Hoye, Chris Mann, Chad Reisser, and Fletcher Sheridan as Monarch Butterflies Sergeants/Guards/Soldiers/Armies/Sky Sharks